


I bet I beat your GUN!

by liamellowmellow



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cops, Disco, F/M, Guns, Illegal Activities, Oral Sex, Party, Police, Reader-Insert, Sarcasm, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Underground, hallway sex begins, maybe gunplay, maybe not so illegal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamellowmellow/pseuds/liamellowmellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get dragged to a illegal underground party, where you didn't wanted to go and just sit in a corner with your headphones on full volume. You don't notice two cops coming in and crashing the party. when you feel a tap on your shoulder you look up and stare into beautiful teal eyes. When you snap back to reality he asks you if he can drive you home. You teach self-defense and can protect yourself even without a gun and in the car on the way to your house you can feel the sexual tension and just have to prove that you can do just fine even without a gun. You find yourself pressed against the wall the teal eyed cop looking you in the eyes with a hungry look...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The encounter

It was friday evening and you had originally planned to just sit on your couch watching some movies or series. But when you heard your doorbell you just knew it wouldn't turn out as planned. When you opened the door there standing was James, a good friend of yours. He had a stupid grin on his face and a glint mischief in his eyes.

_Ouh shit, well that was great._

"Hey there (y/n), how is it going?"

_Well what could he want, I knew he was a party guy but there wasn't an announcement that there was a party today. Or did I just miss it? No, that couldn't be, Sophie had told me for sure she's just as crazy about them as James._

"What do you want James?"

_I tried to sound not really pissed but I think that didn't go well, I just wanted to relax today._

"Well... what are you doing? Got any plans, I mean Sophie told me you would probably be at your house 'cause you've got nothing to do. So I stopped by on her behalf and .... maybe you didn't know, no most likely you didn't know Sophie and i want to go to a party in a underground disco today but she insisted that you came with us. Just in case..."

_Oh yeah just great, what could go wrong. Sohpie just wants me with them 'cause I teach self-defense. I am her backup but he's right I basicly got nothing to do. Oh but I wanted to relax. Haaa what can i do?_

"Well (y/n)?"

"Ok fine. But don't expect me do dance an get drunk like some other people."

"Really, you comin' thats great (y/n), thank you. I relly wanted to go to that party with Sophie!"

He's smiling across his whole face, he really wanted to go on a date with Sophie and they fit together. Man I'm such a good friend if I say so myself. I just take my notebook and my phone with some headphones. I really hate these loud disco music. After I got my things and stuffed them in a bag, we got in James car and drove to the disco where we met Sophie outside.

"Hey (y/n), thanks for coming with us, this will be the best night of our lifes"

_Yeah right..._

" Thanks Sophie, I hope you and James have some fun and enjoy your date." James blushed and Sophie just giggled.

We had to walk through some subways and when we got there it was just like you had tought. And probably illegal to that what your suspicion sharpened when you were asked if you were a cop.

_Sure, I mean look at me, I just have to be a cop hahaha. not. funny. at all._

After I walked straight through the crowd of dancing and sweating people I splopped myself in a corner apart from the loud party. Then I took my headphones out, plugged them in my ears and turned to full volume. Then I took out my notebook and began to write down anything that came to mind and sketched a bit. I nodded of a few times but then a louder song came on and I was fully awake agan.

 

~~~~~time skip 'cause its friday~~~~

 

I was totally absorbed in my music and notebook that i dind't notice that the disco music stopped and almost everyone has fled out the back entrace. It all happend so fast and the cause was most likely two cops that somehow had gotten in, and even in their uniforms. I felt a tap on my shoulder but didn't move at first 'cause I tought it was some guy trying to hit on me. I wasn't startled why shoul I, I teached self-defense and knew how to defend me. But when he tapped again and again I became annoyed and turned around to look at the one who had the nerve to be so persistent.

When I locked eyes with the person I gasped. He had the most beautiful eyes I've seen. Droopy teal eyes looking straight back in mine. I could feel me loose myself in them. After a few seconds, that felt like minutes, you snap back to reality and almost snapped at him... but then you notice his clothes.

 _omg these are police uniforms, is he a cop!? He has to be. Crap where are James and Sophie... Wait...WTF there is nobody besides me and these two guys who are probably cops._ _Well shit (y/n) thats just great, fucking great what know..._

You still have your headphones on so you only see him move his lips at first but then you quickly pull them out of your ears.

"Miss, can you tell me what you were doing here. You know this party was illegal?"

_What do I do now?! I should answer truthfuly, right?! And also, whats with this voice, so sexy Mr. Officer_

"Ah, yes I kinda figured that after being asked if I'm a cop. But look at me now standing in front of a real cop with his uniform on ,wonder how you got here."

_Damn (y/n) just shut up. Stop the sarcasm. now. Just the truth, ok, without your snarky comments._

To your suprise the cop wore a little smirk on his face.

"Miss, please answer my question. What were you doing here or why are you even here in the first place. I doubt you were here to party with all these people."

"Yeah, you're right about that, not that hard to see when I sit in a corner with headphones on, I wasn't here to party but I was here with two of my friends as a backup, just in case."

_Dammit, I have to stop the comments. But this guys smirk is pissing me of and turning me on at the same time._

"Just in case?... Well, nevermind, may I have your name?"

"Sure it's (y/f/n) (y/l/n)."

"Ok, (y/f/n) (y/l/n) I don't see a reason to arrest you or question you further but you came with your friends and left you here. You know, if you want I could drive you back."

_Did I get that right?! He wanted to drive me back and let me off the hook. Nicest (and hottest) cop you ever met!_

"Really, if you could, that would help me out lot."

After I said that he turned around and walked over to the other cop, which was probably his partner. During their talk the other cop looked a few times in your direction but never made eye contact. Meanwhile you checked out these two cops. The one who had talked to you was really tall, black hair, broad shoulders and beautiful teal eyes. His partner was smaller with red-lavender coloured hair and the same eye colour as his hair. They both had a rough look and a kinda scary air around them, but something like that didn't quenched you. You knew both of them were probably real sweetys underneath but could get all hot and heavy in bed, what made them strangely even more attractive. When the teal eyed turned back you gave him a smile and waited for him to speak.

"My partner says It's ok and he can handle this alone, my name is Sousuke by the way and my partner over there is Rin." You looked over to Rin and gave him a small smile which he returned with a small nod in my direction.

_Better than nothing._

After I gathered my things we walked to his car. Of course, a police car. The first minutes of the drive were in silence and awkward. Then he spoke up.

"So (y/n), why were you there as backup, just in case. I was wondering fo a while."

_Just great I just stared at his face the past few minutes and it got more sexy every minute. pls god do something about that, I think I'm starting to fall for this guy I don't even know._

"I teach self-defense since five years and I'm not a party person as you can guess, so I am always the one who doesn't get drunk and can handle situations when they get a little out of hand. You can almost say I'm as good as a cop without a gun."

 _bad joke (y/n) don't present yourself so cool and insult an officer that has a **actual** gun._ _But yeah that was really cool just now._

" Wow you don't look like that at all (y/n). But you're still a woman and even if you're as good as a cop without a gun you should be careful"

_Did he really just said that, thats so sweet of him but also makes me a little angry. Hellooo 21th century and woman aren't as weak as you think._

" Well I think I can defend myself just fine without a gun even from you Sousuke and you have a gun, right?"

" You sure about that (y/n)?"

Sousuke asked this with a mischief glint in his eyes and a sexy smirk dancing on his lips.

_Oh ,you wanna play Mr. Officer? You sure you wanna play with me?_

" You want me to prove it? Sure thing,lets test your theory Mr. Officer."

At this Sousukes eyes got a darker and you could tell he had a really hungry and lustful look in his eyes. You could feel yourself become aroused just by looking in his lustful eyes that seemed to want to gobble you up right here and now in the car.

" You have reached your destination", said the computer voice snapping the two of you back into reality. You let out a sigh an relaxed yourself.

_Ok I got this. I'm going to show him things he doesn't even know about. Sousuke you will get laid tonight in more than one ways._

"Thanks for driving me back. How about you come in, it's pretty late. If you want you can sleep here tonight."

" Mmhh", was all you got. _That didn't mean no_. So you got out of the car and walked to your front door followed by a quiet Sousuke. You knew he was staring at you from behind still a hungry look in his eyes and not wanting to wait until you opened that door to get his hands on you. But you had the upper hand on this one and you were going to make use of that. And you were going to make sure to get a hell of lot sex tonight.

 

                                                                                                         TBC he he he...


	2. How to beat this Gun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here some hot Reader/ Sousuke smut and maybe with a little of his gun and how you beat his gun.  
> my first time smut so its not that good probably and its almost midnight so yeah  
> no time for proofreading sry

You slowly turned the key and the door sprung open, literally. When you walked in you could feel Sousuke instantly closing the distance between the two of you. You were still in the hallway and you could feel him against your neck. You barely could hold back a moan.

_shit.shit.shit. don't just stand there do something. Move dammit._

You heared the door closing with a *click* and then there were hands on your hips. Then he pressed you roughly against the wall, his whole body covering yours. You could feel his erection on your back and his hot breath by your ear.

" Well (y/n), will you show me and test if my thesis is wrong. I'm sure you could teach me something."

You almost snorted and turned around to look at his face.

_Damn sure I will show you and teach you, just wait, you will beg for it_

" Oh yes, I'm sure you will and also enjoy my lesson"

You looked him in the eyes and let your hands travel over his uniform barely touching over the clearly visible bulgde and then reaching up to pop open the buttons of his uniform, slowly, one after another. He lets out a groan and you hum in approval. You love how you can feel his voice with your hands on him. When all buttons are open you slowly stroke his shirt over his shoulder off of him. Then finally he drags you againts him and when you grind back he lets out a low long growl but you don't let it end there, you grind harder and when he grinds back againts you it's your time to moan. You reach up to wrap your hands around his neck and your legs around his lower half, he reaches out to grab your ass and you moan against him. You look him directly in the eyes and then hungryly kiss. It's a sloppy wet kiss and you moan into his mouth while he growls and moans in yours, grinding never stopping.

" Beedroom. now." is what you get out between the short breaks of your kisses.

Somehow he knows where to go and when you feel yourself get lowered to your bed you break the kiss to breath for air.

_Now for what I had planned_

You stand up and he looks at you confused. Suddenly you grab him by one arm, spin him around, push him on the bed and sit yourself on top of his lower half hovering my face over his noses barely touching while still holding his arm. He lets out a gasp but instantly relaxes when you grind your body down on him and you get rewarded with deep groans of his.

" Still thinking I can't protect myself ?"

Instead of answering he can only get out a chocked moan and while he is distracted you take his gun out of his holder. It's heavier than it looks and feels cool against your palm and there's something sexual about it that makes you hot and a shudder goes down your spine.

"Let's test how secure your gun really is, Mr. Officer"

His eyes are almost black now, his pupils blown by lust but you can see a scared look flash across when he understands what you're talking about.

"You sure? It's on safety lock but, I'm not sure this is a good idea"

_Okay the word safety lock turned me on for some reason, I really wanna get fucked by this thing now_

" C'mon I didn't think I beat your gun that easily. I think we need to test if you can handle your hard, strong gun as well as you can handle me in bed later. Mr. Officer don't you think I should be punished for misbehavior"

You give him the most sexy smirk he has ever seen and with that he snaps. He comes up and kisses you hungrily while undressing you. He caresses you and you're only left in bra and panties. You continue to grind againts him and take his gun to your mouth and start to lick it. Slowly. Savouring it. Making it all wet and putting on a show for him.

Sousuke takes in the sight and grinds against you trying to get more friction. When you let the gun off your mouth with a little *pop* he comes up an kisses you roughly his tounge dominating your mouth. He kisses down your neck, your collarbone, over your shoulders down to your breasts and when he comes there he undoes your bra slowly letting your breasts fall down naturally. He slowly licks your nippels taking his sweet time with each. All you can do is moan in his hear and beg him to move faster. Finally his tounge travels further down your body, over your belly down to the hem of your panties. You moan and an feel him grin against you before he takes it between his teeth and slowly starts dragging it down. When they are finally off you sigh but when his fingers enter you tense up and let out a long loud moan. He takes his time here too while he fondles your breasts and you can feel your climax approaching. You can't take it anymore.

"Please Mr.Officer please shove your long, hard gun up my pussy. Don't worry about safety please make me come Mr.Officer, I've been so bad, so so bad"

With that all his reasons just die. He takes the gun in his hand an shoves it right in, not caring about anything at all. Then he takes it almost all the way out and slams it right back in to the hilt. He has a brutal speed and you moan uncontrollable your moans getting higher and higher as your climax approaches.  The foreign feeling of something straight, hard ,not flexible at all, getting thrust in and out feels so good and your mind goes black as you come for the first time.

He slowly slips the gun out of you breathing almost as heavy as you and you can see precome dripping down his dick. Too tired to get up you reach your hand out and begin to stroke his dick at the pace he worked his fingers in you before. He groans and if he wouldn't have been sitting right now his legs would have given out. You begin your lazy pace not getting any faster and after some time there are spilling pleas from his mouth. 

When you look at his beggin face you just can't say no. He looks so good like that. Pupils blown wide almost completely black and breathing roughly and begging you to go faster. You take him in your mouth and twirl your tounge around the head and only the head. He moans and prabbles compliments. "Oh god yes" " so good" just like that" then you slowly take him further in your mouth, inch by inch, right to the base and relax your throat. He is big, but nothing you can't take. You begin to suck, swirl your tounge and rub over the slit earning more moans an groans. You can feel him getting bigger, leaking more and more precome and you can feel him approaching his climax. With a *pop* you let got of his dick but your hands stay and stroke it while you go up to his face to kiss him. You taste like his cum and yourself and he growls in the kiss.

You push him back down on the mattress, straddeling him again and rubbing your already wet pussy against his dick. Sousuke looks up at you with a hazy gaze and slowly fondles your chest again. Not wanting to wait any longer you slowly lower yourself down on him. You can feel him filling you completely. You moan in unison and then you slowly pick up your pace.

" Oh god (y/n) you're so wet, so wet for me baby. Did getting fucked by my gun feel that good? It must have, you almost passed out screaming my name. Cmon' little one cum again for me. On my real "gun" this time. I come in your cute little pussy  while you'll be screaming my name again. Shoot my semen deep in you while you go blank in my arms knowing nothing other than the feeling of being filled by my fat dick filling you right up to the hilt.

You moved faster, encouraged by his dirty talk and he right back against you at his brutal pace.

You come first your mind going all black and almost passing out, again. After a few more thrust he comes shooting inside you, filling you up, just like you wanted and you oth try to catch your breath. After a few minutes you move an slip yourself off of him moaning slightly and then just letting yourself fall on top of him.

" I think that was a pretty good lesson, mind if I take more some other time"

" Not at all, you're a pretty good student Mr. Officer" you say smirking up to him and he kisses you all over your face with light feathery kisses.

You fall asleep like that and when you wake up the next morning you find yourself spooned by Sousuke and can't help but think how cute that is. You turn around to face him and your noses are slightly touching. He opens his eyes and lookes at you with his droopy teal eyes filled with happiness.

"Morning Sou" You really like the short form, it rolls just right off your tounge

"Morning (y/n)"

" Sou?"

"mmhh?"

" Stay with me today and watch my series that I couldn't watch yesterday?"

"mmhh"

_that didn't mean no_

You kissed him and stood up to go and shower but you were instantly tugged back in the warm sheets enveloped in a big warm hug. Today was the best saturday you ever had.

 

                                                                                                                  _THE BEAUTIFUL END_

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing English and then even smut in chapter two, lets see how it goes.  
> I got the idea while surfing YT looking some meps and stumbled upon GUN! and after listening to the song it just happened...  
> didn't proofread but should be okay even though I'm german and still in school and it's night but who cares


End file.
